Keep Crying Lover
by gothicsantaclawz
Summary: Eric never talks of his first love. But when she is Reincarnated by whoever is in controll of that stuff he gets a chance to be with her again. sorry i suck at summeries! rated M for some chapeters and probably language as well Eric/Oc.human eric chap 1
1. Prologue

My mother had cried when she saw what I had done to my hair. Cut off about an inch above my shoulders the ragged cut served me only one purpose. To make me seem more boyish.

Of course she had known that sooner or later this would have happened, me pretending to be a man so that I could fight with my village warriors. Women were not to fight, they were to stay at home, work the fields and raise the children. But fighting was in my blood, even as a young girl fighting with the boy who lived in the hut next to mine.

I took a deep breath my lungs struggled to expand under the tight binding of my chest. The rags held in my bust and made me look like a young boy about the age of maybe 13. I'm actually 16 but am so short that I seem much younger than I am especially when I'm dressed like this.

The sound of galloping horses signalled the approach of the warriors and I gently nudged my horse forward so that I could join with them. I inconspicuously joined the crowd hoping no one noticed my late arrival, I couldn't risk my farther noticing me as I left.

"pojke (boy)!" a man called from behind me.

I flinched and looked behind me into the blue eyes of a warrior with a very obvious smirk on his face. I could only just imagine what my mother would say to me had I not run off, 'Du borde försöka säng detta en pil, skulle han vara en perfekt make (you should try and bed this one Willow, he would be a perfect husband)'. I smiled at the perfect imitation in my mind.

"Smyga bort (Sneaking off)?" he asked not at all questioning my smile.

"rädda min mödrar tårar (to save my mothers tears)" I answered him, noticing how lucky I was that my voice was low for a woman.

"ahh det var så för mig, men du verkar ung för en så ivrig (ahh it was like that for me to, but you seem young for one so eager)" he told me laughing.

"min längre nyligen gått vill jag ta hans plats och dyrka hans minne (my farther recently passed, I wish to take his place and worship his memory)" I lied hoping it would pass as acceptable. The man laughed.

"Inte för kvinnor än (not for the women then)!" he asked me laughing

"Tja, ser jag fram emot att en del av (Well, I look forward to that part to)!" I replied smiling.

Another man rode up next to Eric and laughed at me.

"Om du är som Eric du kanske fortfarande oskyldig. Han är kräsen(If you are anything like Eric you Will remain innocent. He is to picky)!" The man said patting Eric on the back.

I chuckled and shook my head. Eric obtained a look of false anger on his face.

"Du ska inte säga sådana saker Bruck, jag nu ljud inkompetent (you shouldn't say such things Bruck, I now sound incompetent)" Eric scolded

Bruck laughed "ahh men du har kvinnor ber dig för din kärlek, förstår jag inte varför du låter dem vara (ahh but you have women beg you for your love, I don't understand why you leave them be)"

Eric shrugged and them turned the conversation back to me.

"så pojke, vad är ditt namn (so boy, what is your name)?" He asked me

"Will" I answered giving him my nickname.

"kort för William I förutsätta (short for William I presume)" he asked

I nodded my reply and waited for another question. However one didn't come for the rest of the long ride.

After many hours of riding it was dark and we had reached our target. The quiet village was swallowed in darkness. The only light from the moon caused large shadows to form from the walls of huts and other buildings. From my position it the village appeared to be empty, but this could have been a defence thing. It was a well knowen fact that each of those shadows could hold a dangerous villager or warrior.

"Byn har övergivits (The village has been abandoned)!" Bruck told me as Eric rode up behind me

"Fan jag hade hoppats på en kamp (damn, I was hoping for a fight)" he said laughing, again.

Sighing we rode forward entering the empty village Bruck and I entered the houses looting them of anything valuable that we could take back to our village. Eric went off on his own.

The process of raiding took only a few hours but we managed to pull a large bounty.

"Var är Eric (where is Eric?)" I asked Bruck noticing his absence

"han är fortfarande plundring de sista husen, kommer han att vara här snart (he is still looting the last few houses, he Will be here soon)" Bruck told me pointing in the direction of the last untouched hut. It was the largest and probably belonged to the cheiftan.

Wanting in on the glory I followed Bruck's finger and ran off to the hut. I could hear Bruck laughing behind me.

I saw Eric bent over a chest digging through it unaware of an armed woman creeping up behind him.

"Eric!" I shouted drawing my sword.

Time slowed down as Eric spun around and reached for his sword, too slowly. I plunged my sword into the armed woman's chest. Her blood spurted from the artery my sword had sliced through. The crimson liquid sprayed over Eric and I as the woman dropped the offending dagger and fell to the floor, dead.

Eric's face displayed fear at first and he looked for once his true age 17.

"en sekund jag trodde att du skulle döda mig. Jag är skyldig dig en öl (for a second I thought you were going to kill me. I owe you an ale)!" he told me before smiling and laughing.

He put his arm over my shoulder and dragged me from the hut towards the group of now loudly cheering, and probably drunk, men.

After several mugs of ale, I left the hall the men were feasting in and walked to the nearby river. The blood had dried and crusted through my hair, if I didn't want to smell like death for the next 3 weeks I would need to take a bath.

I stripped from my clothes and dove into the gently flowing water. Although it was cold I floated on my back and allowed the water to wash away all the grime and blood that covered my skin. I stared at the stars and sighed in complete relaxation.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: thank you so much to SharkGurl and Wolviegurl for your reviews they really got me pumped to start the next chapter. So here it is oh btw this chapter is in English because that's the only language she speaks in this life. So even though she knows that its Swedish she understands it in English (soz if that's confusing) oh yeah and I don't own true blood. If I did Eric would have become the Supreme Ruler Of the Universe. ;P**

Water lapped at my ears and I giggled in complete content. I was out here fighting for my village and no one would stop me. It wouldn't be like the last time my farther had caught me sword playing in the woods with my brother.

"_Will, are you swimming?" a voice called out from the side of the river_

_I bobbed down in the water so only my face was above the surface. _

"_No, I am bathing, leave me be!" I called back making sure my voice didn't loose its low pitch in my nerves_

"_Don't be silly boy, I'm coming to join you!" the voice I had placed as Eric's answered back followed with a laugh. Swearing under my breath I started to move towards a group of bushes on the other side of the river. But I moved to slowly and no sooner had I reached the other side a hand grabbed my arm._

"_I wanted to thank…" Eric began as he turned me around, despite my desperate attempts to stop him._

"_So Will… I guess that err…you're a woman then" Eric stuttered his eyes wondered towards my unbound breasts. _

"_No, your drunk you must be seeing things" I lied hoping that the ale I smelt on his breath meant he was in fact drunk._

"_No, I'm not, I don't get drunk when I have to wake for watch" he told me pulling me closer._

_My mind was racing. Was he going to demand payment for his silence, would he just tell everyone. I knew that after breaking a law like this I would be shunned from society at the least. Or at the most I would face being killed._

"_Please don't tell the others, I will leave tonight if I have to." I begged him; I hated being held at the mercy of another._

_But I knew even before I tried that I did not have it in me to seduce him. I just couldn't destroy my pride like that._

"_You saved my life, I will not betray you in that way. Besides now I know how I can repay you," he whispered to me pushing me back against the large stones that lined the riverside. I shivered as his kisses trailed down my neck._

Reluctantly I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. The world adjusted itself back to the current centaury, and country.

"Wake UP! Or you will be late!!!" my roommate, sissy, warned me through the door. I sighed and rolled out of bed moving to the small en-suite that was my bathroom.

I stripped from my pyjamas and tossed them into the clothesbasket I had managed to squash into the corner. I got into my shower and let the warm water wash away the sweat that had formed because my dream. I closed my eyes still not fully awake and my mind flashed back to the dream.

His hands sliding up my thighs as he whispered praise and thanks in my ear. His eyes piercing into mine as my back arched in sheer pleasure.

I opened my eyes wide and tried to shove the thoughts from my mind. This couldn't keep happening. I must have been watching way too much television if my dreams continued to be so repetitive. Once I was dressed I grabbed an apple from the fridge and slipped into my car to get to my job at the local antique shop. Today would be a long day.

"You had SEX with him this time!!!" My friend Alice nearly screamed

"Yeah, can you be any louder" I looked pointedly around the small shop that we worked in.

"Sorry, I know that you have an obvious crush on him or something but maybe you should start looking to date real guys you know ones that aren't apart of your sex deprived, overactive imagination!" she told me smiling

"Yeah, it's just all the guys I know are real dicks and stuff so" I stopped when she started laughing "what?" I asked her throwing a dirty rag in her direction

"Oh it's nothing, I just wonder what Mr. Keen would say if he heard you say that you think he is a dick" she said throwing the rag back to me

"Hmm… that would be interesting" I replied knowing that I would never tell my boss that I thought he was a dick, even if he was. Knowing that he would be coming back from his (3 hour) break soon I grabbed the polish and my rag and continued to polish the ancient lamp that was for sale for a massive $500. I would never understand why people bought antiques.

Curios I glanced at the only new thing in here, the clock. Wow it was already 7pm I had been 8 hours already. I sighed acknowledging that I still had 2 hours left until I would be able me to go home. Ever since the great revelation Mr. Keen's Keen Antiques had been open from 9am to 10pm at night. Mr. Keen had realised that vampires were ancient and therefore would have a want for ancient things.

The door swung open sounding off the old doorbell. Its noise awoke me from my thoughts. At first I would have called the man and woman who walked in Goths but then I remembered that the old style was now associated with fang bangers.

All the old 'Goths' had either moved to kiss the feet of vampires or reverted back to more human looks with only small hints of what the old subculture used to offer. I guess I used to be a Goth, but I was never into the whole PVC, leather or Victorian look. Instead I greatly favoured what was known as Goth Lolita a childish Goth look that didn't make you seem like something, as my mother would put it, 'that the cat dragged in off the street.

The two customers walked noisily to the jewellery section of the store as Mr. Keen waltzed in late from his break, as usual. Mr. Keen smiled at first until he noticed the two 'fang bangers'.

"Hey Mister, I was wonderin' how much this would cost?" one of them said holding up a gold locket that had small emeralds scattered like falling leaves around its border.

"Too much for you to afford!" Mr Keen snipped grabbing the locket back

"Now get out of my store!" He told them pointing to the door.

"Why, did you two even let them in here?" He asked Alice and me his face going red with anger

"Well you never said no fang bangers," I told him

"We figured they were paying customers," Alice answered.

"You to can go home now, or I might forget about why I hired you in the first place and fire you! Go!" He yelled at us his stubby finger pointing towards the door.

Alice and I took one look at each other before racing out the door.

"Wow he was pretty pissed!" I exclaimed in amazement

"Yeah, he's had a thing about FB's since his daughter came home with a vamp" she told me laughing. I laughed with her shaking my head as we walked to the car.

"Hey since we got off early want to call Sissy and go out? I Found this awesome Goth bar fairly close to my apartment" Alice told me pleading me with her eyes.

She had recently broken up with her boyfriend and now had absolutely nothing to do at home. So Alice had filled her time by checking out the latest clubs and bars in Shreveport.

"Sure, I'll go home and get changed meet you back here in an hour" I agreed, I knew that I wouldn't have work for a few days now.

Smiling she jumped into her car a sped off home. I laughed and got into my own car, I jested hoped that the bar wouldn't be one of those rip-off-Goth Vampire bars.

**Yet, 3 guesses where they are going! Please Review because I know this chapter sucked. Sorry about that :,( **


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: so here is the second chapter YAY (does happy dance) I hope you guys like it and stuff :D I don't really like this chapter but I guess it's all right. Thanks to hollyar, shadows88, ****Sidalee, sharkgurl and thewinterwolf for your reviews they really inspire me to update quicker ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or any of true bloods characters, never have and unfortunately never will)**

The music from the nightclub could be heard from down the street. It's low pounding rhythm reminded me of the old days back when Goth clubs were for Goths, not fangs. I laughed as Alice fixed her doctors mask. The mask was fluoro pink with a black hazard symbol printed on its right side.

"Their not going to let you in dressed like that Ally" Sissy exclaimed.

"Nonsense" came the muffled response

"No way Ally, you look like you could murder some one" I winked. I knew I wasn't any better.

My long back hair was now adorned with fluoro green braids' hanging through it's high pony tales. My Lolita dress had a bright green corset top with long black lace sleeves. It's skirt frilled and puffed in all the right places and I wore a single white eye contact. Topped off with my favourite big black combat boots.

Meanwhile Alice had gone for her typical thigh-high boots and a hot pink tartan mini and black boob tube. Her long neck adorned a pretty lace chocker with a pink pendant hanging from its centre. Both of us looked like members of a visual kei band. Sissy wore Black skinny jeans and a simple band T. She was probably the most thoughtful cause I knew that my 'costume' would defiantly draw attention. Not that that would be a bad thing.

After having to park down the street, the car park was loaded; we finally arrived at the so-called 'Goth' club.

"Ally" I whined, "This is a vamp bar," I continued

"I thought it was! How do you know its not?" she asked me her shoulders slumping

"It's Called Fangtasia, silly, FANGtasia" Sissy said rolling her eyes

We came to stop at the back of the line.

"Well, lets just go in anyway" Alice told us sighing, "I mean, we spent all that time getting ready"

Sissy and I nodded in agreement

"Besides, I can't wait to dance" I laughed pulling off my dorkiest dance move, the sprinkler.

"That's the spirit!" Alice told me joining in.

Sissy tried but her laughter made it impossible for her to succeed. We all stopped and laughed at the fang bangers around us staring at us like we were the freak show.

"I.D please" a woman wearing a black and red PVC dress asked us her hand extended

We all reached into our bags and pulled out our . She then took a look at us and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I asked her

"Not at all" she replied handing back the cards and giving us a wide smile, showing off her fangs. She beckoned us inside the club.

Once inside I couldn't help but sigh and drag down on Alice's shoulder.

"It's so corny!" I whined, I was really pissed off that this wasn't a Goth club

"Ooh the bar" Sissy exclaimed, "What do you guys want?"

"Rum and coke" Alice and I answered in unison

"Typical" sissy said as she went to get our drinks.

Alice and I sat down at a small empty booth that sat away in the corner of the room. The scent of the building was of smoke, alcohol, sweat and mostly lust. I hated it. It didn't take long for sissy to bring back our drinks.

"The bar tender was really cute," she told us giggling, "He really had the un dead look going for him"

"Yeah cause that what he is," Alice told her rolling her eyes.

I laughed and sipped at my drink. I had a really bad feeling about this place. When we had finished our drinks we left the booth at entered the dance floor. I was glad to say that we stuck out like a sore thumb (A/N: do sore thumbs actually stick out?) The fluoro pink a green looked amazing compared to the drab and boring black and red that everyone else wore. There was a throne on a stage above the dance floor but it was currently empty.

"I wonder who sits up there?" I asked Alice, Sissy had gone off to dance with a random guy

"Oh the Master sits up there" a girl with way too many facial piercing answered

"Master" I asked laughing

At that point a tall blonde man walked onto the stage and took a seat his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Wow, it must suck to be him" I exclaimed turning back to Alice

"Why, everyone seems to call him master and they probably love him and all that stuff" She panted, we had been dancing for ages now

"They lust over him, they would all leave him if something better came there way, not to mention how would you like having to sit up there and have these freaks gawk at you all night" I answered, I defiantly had a thing about loyalty.

"Ha, if you feel so sorry, why don't you go up there and comfort him" She laughed being pushed into me by a dancing vampire.

"Hey watch it!" I called over her shoulder

"Is there a problem?" A vampire asked me extending his fangs

"Well, yeah! I don't want to get trampled just cause you have no sense of Rhythm," I yelled at him

"Will, shut up! Your going to get yourself killed" Alice scolded me.

She turned to the vampire, "I'm sorry sir, she has bad people skills and can't control her temper" she explained, "she didn't mean any offence"

"Pfft, I'm going to find sissy" I told her rolling my eyes, "no people skills indeed"

I headed towards what I guessed was the girls bathroom. Only to be stopped when the blonde woman who let me in stopped in front of me.

"The Master summons you," She told me grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd. Next thing I knew I was on the stage standing in front of the man with blonde hair.

"Please sit," he told me. I looked at his face, where did I know him? Why was he so familiar?

"Umm, okay" I answered taking a seat.

"So what is your name?" he asked me

"Oh my names Willow, what's yours? I'm defiantly not going to call you 'master" I told him smiling

"My name is Eric," he told me reaching for my hand. That was when it hit me.

Him telling me his name for the first time. Him making love to me in the river. Him telling me he loved me and that everything would be okay.

My face grew hot and I could tell I was blushing.

"Tell me Willow do I seem familiar to you?" He asked me his voice smooth.

**(A/N: Mwahaha I am evil so I will leave you on this cliffhanger haha. Eek so please review cause I drifted away from my plans by having willow dream about Erick so please review and tell me what you think. I know that Eric might seem a little OOC but just remember he knows that willow was his first love.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so instead of uploading a new chapter i decided to fix this one up a bit better, I pulled a sickie to catch up on all my school work (and house chores) and so now i have a bit more free time :D i hope its better now. oh and I'm thinking of getting a Beta reader to help me plump up my story and fix any errors. soooooo if your interested then feel free to message me.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own trublood, if i did you would be scared...very scared**

As if with aggression he pushed me up against the wall. His eyes were wild with need; lust filled the air making it heavy and difficult to breathe. After our quick introduction Eric had told the blonde woman called Pam to run the bar, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into his office.

"How are you here, _willow_" the way he said my name made it seem fake, like it was a lie. But even so it managed to send tingles of excitement up and down my spine.

"My friend brought me here" I replied in a frosty voice, I didn't see the need for me to explain myself to a complete stranger. Even if he was anything like from my dreams could easily be described as a Viking sex god.

He pressed his body into mine and nuzzled at my neck, the hands that had been pinning me against the wall slid down and wrapped themselves around my waist. In a quick movement I found myself on his desk his body looming over me. His hands held mine above my head. My breathes were short and ruff as he kissed my neck and collar bone.

"Please don't bite me," I begged, although my body wanted him _very _badly it didn't mean I lost all sense.

"I wont," he promised my looking into my eyes as if that would prove his word.

His hand slid up the frilly skirt on my dress as I shuddered beneath him. My hands struggled with the annoying lacing on the front of his leather pants.

"Stupid pants" I exclaimed still struggling with the laces. His mouth moved to mine stopping me from talking as his hand reluctantly left my thigh to his laces.

"Next time I just won't wear anything" he smirked, he had undone the laces with pure ease.

"Hmm" I answered unable to form proper words.

He pulled me even closer towards him his fingers now busy with the laces on the back of my corset. He undid the top and ran his fingers tips up my bare back, sending shivers down my spine and giving me goose bumps. He smirked and began slowly pulling the top off. I groaned lightly and leaned against him, glad that I wasn't standing up. I knew that my legs were about jelly.

"You're still a virgin," He stated as if such a thing was impossible. And that bought me back to reality.

"Yeah, and I really shouldn't be doing this. I've only met you tonight" I told him beginning to pull back. But his arms held me in place.

"Maybe but you know me willow just like I know you" He told me his voice was quiet and edgy but also extremely seductive.

"Maybe, but I don't know how or why I know you" I muttered, I was really confused that he knew me, let alone that I had been dreaming about him.

To my relief and regret a knock came at the door. Instinctively I began to pull my top back on and tie it up, earning me a scowl from tall, blonde and dead.

"What is it?" he asked, with out inviting the person in, which was a good thing as I was still pulling the strings on my corset together.

"Two women have been spotted with draining gear, I have them here" Pam told him through the door.

His fangs, which had been extended since I had been brought to him now reached what I had to believe, were out at full length. His smirk now replaced with pure anger and hatred. I quickly disengaged myself and moved away from him. Quick as a flash his laces were done up.

"Send them in" he told her, he then turned to me "sit down, shut up and don't do anything until I tell you, that you can"

I opened my mouth to protest when I remembered the rage he was in. I promptly sat down on the black leather couch and sat there wide eyed.

The door opened and Pam shoved the Sissy and Alice into the room. My eyes widened in unison with theirs when we recognised each other.

"You know these two?" Eric asked me quietly, I nodded in response

"But I didn't know about this" I explained before turning to them

"Sissy? Alice? What the fuck has you done?" I asked them I was struggling to keep my voice under control. Sissy fell to the ground just cried

"Please Will, you know him, get us out of here! Please!" Alice begged me tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Did you do it?" I asked standing up

"Y… no" she stuttered the lie, looking down.

"Don't lie to me" I let it run from my mouth in monotone before I left the room and walked towards the bar.

I didn't even look at the bartender all I knew was that I was drinking rum and coke. The blonde vampire came and sat on the stool beside me. I figured that she had been sent by Eric to watch over me so I didn't even look at her. Neither of us moved until it was closing time and the club was empty.

Eric walked up to me.

"You didn't even ask me to spare their lives" he stated obviously confused.

"Yeah well to do that I would have had to have been willing to give up something of mine in compensation" I told him taking note that he didn't have any blood on him.

"They aren't dead," He told me looking for a reaction, I just shrugged

"I should have known, I never even took notice that Sissy had a bag with her" I said unable to look him in the eyes.

"You are in danger now, unless I claim you as mine" He told me

I laughed, really hard right in front of him to.

"Y. Yours? That r…ridiculous" I told him still shaking with laughter.

He flashed his fangs and pinned me to the floor

"You are being spared, be thankful," He told me anger seething from his very pores

"Fine" I said, I wanted to survive this "for now" I added. But that was enough for him and he let me up off the floor.

He handed me a glass of water

"Drink this," he told me

"Ummm why would I do that?" I asked

Instead of getting angry with me he changed tactics. He bent down to my level and kissed my neck "please" he asked me

I sighed and downed the drink. I rolled my eyes before realising my stupidity. The world around me spun and blurred I tried asking what the drink was but it was too tiresome to speak and the words came out slurred. I drifted off into unconsciousness with a real wish to slap Eric in the face for drugging me.

**hope you liked it pwease pwerty pwease review :)**

**-GSC**


	5. Chapter 4

**YAY 2 chapters in one day! okay so this one is kinda short sorry but i didn't want to drag it down. So this chapter has a lemon in it (ofcourse, we all saw it coming) please bear in mind that i am actually still a virgin and don't have any real experience with this sorta thing. but from what I've been told i got it right. so enjoy**

**oh and i dont own true blood**

I woke up completely out of it. I didn't know what Eric had given me but it had knocked me out cold. I opened my eyes and tried to blink away the sleep from my eyes. I had been stripped down to my underwear and I was really cold.

I shivered and took a look around the room. The only light in the room was coming from an alarm clock beside the bed that stated quite clearly that it was 5:09pm. The light from the clock dimly lit the room and revealed Eric, who was lying in all his naked glory beside me on the bed.

I tried to roll over to the other side of the bed so that I could get out of bed, but my plan was foiled when I rolled right into a wall. My slow mind finally picked up speed as I realised what I would have to do.

Sighing I sat up and turned to Eric. The bed, from what I could see, was crammed into a very small room. In fact it took up the entire back wall. To get out of bed I would have to crawl over the extremely good-looking and **very** naked Eric.

I threw one leg over his body and followed it with the rest of my body. Unfortunately I couldn't stand up properly and as soon as soon as I made it over the vampire I tripped and fell on my butt.

Glad that Eric was dead to the world, I stood up and walked towards the door. My hand slowly followed the doors outline until it found the knob. I was about to turn it when a cold hand stopped me and Eric pulled me into his steady grasp.

He brought me back to the bed and held me sitting on his lap.

"Don't go lover, stay with me," he whispered in my ear trailing kisses down my neck

"Uggh let me go! And what the fuck did you do with my clothes?" I asked him annoyed

"Wait! You were AWAKE!!! And you didn't move!" I exclaimed getting angrier

"Calm down lover, I took you out of your dress because it looked extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention you wouldn't stop talking about purple bunnies in your sleep. Well until I undressed you of course. I didn't move because I was comfortable, not to mention I quite enjoyed have you on top of me" He answered smirking.

He reached over and turned on a bedside lamp. The entire room lit up and I saw a second door that I guessed led on to a bathroom.

"If you want to take a shower, go through that door. There should be a change of clothes in there," he told me directing me to the door.

"Umm…thanks," I said as I walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was about 3 times the size of the bedroom. His shower was one of those cool ones I had seen in a magazine once, it had spa heads on all the walls, a telephone in it and even a TV (A/N: I have actually seen a shower like this, it was pretty awesome. Mum and dad wouldn't buy it though ) I turned on the taps and stepped in.

The water ran down my back and calmed me. It re-awoke my senses and helped clear my head. The temperature in the shower was pre-set and was a good temperature, although I preferred a slightly warmer one. However I was scared to touch anything, for all I knew pressing one button would turn on the TV.

"What do you think?" Eric's voice came from behind me

I yelped and turned around hiding my body from his.

"Don't hide, lover, I've seen you before" he told me

He opened the door to the shower and stepped in beside me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. I could feel from his stiffness he was in the mood. His hands ran up my sides one of them wrapping around my body to cup a breast. I blushed and tried to turn away, but he wasn't having any of that. His thumb traced one of my nipples and he rubbed against me.

"Willow" he breathed in my ear and I knew he wanted to go further with me.

He turned off the taps and laid me on the bathroom floor. At some point he had laid out a lot of towels so the floor tiles where replaced with soft and fluffy towels. He held himself over me his eyes judging my readiness.

"Now" I whispered to him as his lips covered mine.

He complied and thrust inside of me. It hurt and I could feel a small tear run down the side of my eye. Still looking at me he began to slowly continue pulling and pushing out of me.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked out of pure concern

"No, its getting better" I told him, In fact it was starting to feel really good

We continued into ecstasy, lost into lust and love. Thankfully he didn't bite me. After we climaxed we lay beside each other his arms held me tight to his chest.

"Why did I have dreams about you before I met you?" I asked, compared to my dreams this was amazing

"In my human years I knew you, but that was over 1000 years ago. I believe they are memories of a past life," he told me "I still have the necklace you gave me before you died" he said holding up a necklace with a small fang on it.

"Well if I remember correctly, I have your virginity" I smirked

He smiled with me and lightly kissed my lips.

"And now I have yours, again" He replied.

He got to his feet and held me up to.

"Where are we going?" I asked, I didn't want to leave

"To Fangtasia, I still have a business to run" he answered as he pulled on a pair of silk boxers. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a Fangtasia T-shirt over some lacy underwear he had pulled out of a walk-in closet for me.

He took my hand and led me to the outside of the house and to a bright red corvette. I got in and sighed, tonight was going to be a late night.

They go to Fangtasia

**A/N: so there it is, sorry its so short only 1,093 words :( i will try to make my chapters longer i promise**

**please review I like feed back**


	6. Authors Note

Hello to my fellow fanfictioneers I'm really sorry to put this up as a chapter and (probably) get you excited over a new chapter that is really just an author's note. I am not going to be updating this story for a sometime, There isn't really any good excuse except that for the moment I have pulled back slightly from the True blood fandom. I don't want to force myself to update a story that I have no current interest in. Someday I will continue this story, I want to give my readers the best that I can and I know that if I update this story while I'm not into true blood then it will suck, it will be void of good emotion and not well written. I'm putting this story on Hiatus. I apologise for not saying so sooner and for leaving you waiting so long.

GothicSantaClawz


End file.
